Master (Dragon Tamer clan)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Master | jname= さま | tmname=Master | image=Dragon Clan Elder Adventures.png | size=150px| caption=The Dragon Clan Elder in Pokémon Adventures | gender=Male | relatives=Clair (granddaughter), Lance (grandson) | hometown=Blackthorn City | region=Johto | game=yes | generation= , | games= , }} The Master (Japanese: さま Master) is the leader of the Dragon Tamer clan, a secret society of s that worships Pokémon. He lives in the Dragon's Den, which is located north of Blackthorn City in Johto. In the English release of , he is the leader of the dragon-user clan. In Pokémon Adventures, he is known as the Dragon Clan Elder. In the games The Master appears in , . When spoken with for the first time, he will perform a quiz on the to evaluate their care for their . After the quiz, the Master will reward the player with a , which will know the move if all questions are answered correctly. In Pokémon Crystal, this is the only way Dratini can learn this move. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, this Extreme Speed Dratini can, if male, pass on the move to offspring Dratini as an Egg Move, and can still pass it on if transferred forward to Generation V. It is obtained at level 15 in all games. Two of the Master's descendants are Lance and Clair. Both of these s are capable rs who also specialize Pokémon. Sometimes, they will come to the cave and visit their relative. Pokémon Gives away Pokémon Crystal Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Quotes *Meeting for the first time :"Hm... Good to see you here. No need to explain why you came. Clair sent you here, didn’t she? That girl is a handful... I am sorry, but I must test you. Not to worry, you are to answer only a few questions. Ready?" :"What are Pokémon to you?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"What helps you to win battles?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"What kind of trainer do you wish to battle?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"What is most important for raising Pokémon?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Which is more important?" :"Hmm... I see... You care deeply for Pokemon. Very commendable. That conviction is what is important! , don't lose that belief. It will see you through at the Pokémon League." :(to Clair) :"Clair! This child is impeccable, in skill and spirit! Admit defeat and confer the ! ...Or must I inform Lance of this?" :"Clair... Reflect upon what it is that you lack and this child has." *If talked to again before leaving the room :"Come again, if you so desire." *If talked to again after talking to Clair :"Hmm... Good to see you here. Your arrival is most fortunate. I have something for you. Take this Dratini as proof that I have recognized your worth." *If party is full :"Hm? Your Pokémon party is full." *If party is not full :"Dragon Pokémon are symbolic of our clan. You have shown that you can be entrusted with one." :"Hm... Good to see you here. No need to explain why you came. Clair sent you here, didn’t she? That girl is a handful... I am sorry, but I must test you. Not to worry, you are to answer only a few questions. Ready?" :"What are Pokémon to you?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"What helps you to win battles?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"What kind of Trainer do you wish to battle?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"What is most important for raising Pokémon?" :"Oh, I understand..." :"Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Which is more important?" :"Hmm... I see... You care deeply for Pokémon. Very commendable. That conviction is what is important! , don’t lose that belief. It will see you through at the Pokemon League." :(to Clair) :"Clair! This child is impeccable, in skill and spirit! Admit defeat and confer the Rising Badge! ...Or must I inform Lance of this?" :"Clair... Reflect upon what it is that you lack and this child has." :"By the way... Have you heard of ?" :"It is a Pokémon said to have lived around Whirl Islands once... ...Never mind. Just mad words of the old." :"Er... Between and are islands called Whirl Islands. There is a huge waterfall deep in the cave there. It is said that Lugia rests in the deep end of the waterfall basin... You need a Silver and Rainbow Wings to reach the waterfall basin, I’ve heard..." *If talked to again after talking to Clair :"Hmm... Good to see you here. Your arrival is most fortunate. I have something for you. Take this Dratini as proof that I now know your worth." *If party is not full :"Dragon Pokémon are symbolic of our clan. You have shown that you can be entrusted with one." *If talked to again :"Clair appears to have learned an invaluable lesson from you. I thank you as her grandfather." Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Elder, as he is known in the English editions of Pokémon Adventures, makes a visit with in order to train her to be stronger. He was later revealed to have invited over to Blackthorn City in order to train for the same reason. In this canon, he is shown to be unintelligible but is always seen with a translator. Names |bordercolor= |de=Meister |fr=Maître |it=Maestro |ko=장로님이 |es=Maestro }} Elder |bordercolor= |ko=어르신 |vi=Trưởng lão }} Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters